


pick me up, dad

by heysapnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betaed, DNF, Dream picks George up, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, no this is definitely not me projecting, they just kiss, they're gay your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysapnap/pseuds/heysapnap
Summary: george and dream have been friends forever, and george has always loved the fact that he was taller.so why is he so much taller now that bitch-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 18
Kudos: 271





	pick me up, dad

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to : 
> 
> [lunchbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbox_friend/pseuds/lunchbox_friend) , [maltfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maltfall/pseuds/maltfall) , [rootabega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igabega/pseuds/igabega) and [yardales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardales/profile) ! 
> 
> these lovelies are my biggest inspirations! another big shout out to the sma server, i love u <3

“Dreamie, you’re so short!” 

George looks at his best friend, who’s sitting on the swing to his left. They’ve been friends ever since George was 10 and Dream was 6, their mother’s being friends. George’s always been a small boy, so he was a little more than thrilled at being taller than Dream, even if he was 4 years older. Now, they were 14 and 10, and George feels like picking on Dream’s height today.

“George! I am not that short! You’ll see, I’ll be way taller than you one day.”

The brunet boy giggles, staring at his friend fondly.

“It’s ok Dreamie, being short can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Shut up, George!”

The two boys stare, and burst out into laughter. Soft, tinkly giggles mix with high pitched wheezes. Dream straightens up, snapping out of his happy tone and looking at his best friend with a serious gaze.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m small now, George. I promise you that one day I’ll be big and strong, enough to protect you and-” the last words are mumbled out.

George tilts his head at Dream, not having picked up the last part.

“What did you say, Dream?”

The younger looks up at him, and George is taken aback at the determination clear in his golden eyes. 

“I said I’ll be big and strong so I can protect you and make you my wife someday.”

George laughs, a little taken aback. He finds it amusing how his little friend has such wistful thinking

“I’m not a woman, Dreamie-” 

He stops. Was it a good idea to straight up shut down a child?

“Tell you what, if you get big and strong, maybe I’ll consider being your ‘wife’.”

-

10 years later, and George realizes he has royally fucked up.

-

“George!”

The older boy turns around, a smile growing on his face. It’s been 10 years since he’s seen his childhood best friend, and he was excited to see him again. What he didn’t expect though, was to be met with the sight of a man’s chest. God, Dream is _tall._

“Dream! I’ve missed y-” 

The smaller gets cut off as strong arms bring him into a hug. He smiles against Dream’s chest. Dream’s still the same. George let’s himself settle into the hug, getting on his tippy toes and wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck. He feels Dream’s face lay against the crook of his neck, the warm breath making him shiver.

“Hi, Georgie.”

_Oh_ . _That’s_ different.

Over the years they’ve been apart, Dream has changed a lot. He’s almost a foot taller than George now, with long, blond locks that fall in front of his eyes ( _they look so..soft_ ). He’s clearly focused on muscle gain too, the younger isn’t buff but he could probably pick up George with ease. _That_ made George’s head spin. But most of all, Dream’s face is the same. A sharper jawline and a lot more handsome, for sure, but there’s still those adorable eyes of his that display his every emotion. His nose that scrunches when Dream smiles, the dimples, the eye wrinkles, the small mole on his nose and the plethora of freckles splayed across his face like a constellation. It’s still _his_ Dreamie.

“H-hi Dream, how have you been doing?”

The two boys pull apart, and George instantly misses the warmth that was pressed against him moments ago. 

“I’ve been good, Georgie. How have you been?”

Dream’s voice is gentle and _so_ so deep. George feels his face heating up. 

“It’s been ok, I started streaming on twitch and I’m almost done school. How’s life been for you?”

Dream chuckles, and George absolutely _melts_ .

“It’s been good, George. Let’s go sit on the swings and talk a little more, just like old times, yeah?”

George grins at his best friend.

“Yeah, just like old times.”

\- 

It’s about 1 AM, and George can’t help but want to stay here with Dream forever. He listens to the younger boy fondly, as Dream tells him about his latest college football game and how his first year is going. George is barely paying attention, but he thinks it’s worth it, instead focusing on how _adorable_ the younger is. Dream’s hands are waving around, talking animatedly and George can’t help but compare this Dream to his Dreamie from years ago. They look so different, but he’s stayed the same child he always was.

“George? Georgeeeeee? George!”

The brunet snaps out of his thoughts, looking at the younger.

“Yes?”

“Were you even listening? Or were you too busy admiring my face?”

George flushes, smacking Dream on the arm as he wheezes, clasping his knee.

“Shut up, tell me what you said again.” George grumbles.

“I said, remember what you told me 10 years ago?”

George looks at his friend quizzically, tilting his head, trying to remember what Dream was talking about. He looks up as Dream stands, holding his hand out for George to grab onto. Slowly, George takes his hand, and yelps as he gets pulled up.

“What the fuck, Dream? What was that for?”

George is looking up at his best friend, and he feels himself grow shy under the tallers gaze, as he watches adoration and pure love pools in his honey eyes. _God_ , Dream really knows how to make those butterflies in his stomach grow into a swarm. 

“Georgie,” Dream drawls, dropping his voice purposefully, smirking as George’s face bursts into a brilliant shade of red, “You said that if I got ‘big and strong’, that I could make you my wife one day.”

_Oh, this bitch._

George blinks, he cannot _believe_ Dream has the audacity to say that. He watches as Dream’s smirk gets wider, it’s obvious he knows that he caught George off-guard.

“Y-you. What? Dream, you can’t just _say_ that!”

Dream wheezes, and George _really_ wants to smack him.

“Why not, Georgie?”

It’s pure sin, the way his name rolls off Dream's tongue. His voice is dripping with honey, and George can’t help but let it drench him. He looks down at his shoes. 

“You- Dream you aren’t even ‘big and strong’, you’re still short.”

Dream’s eyebrow raises. Obviously, George is bullshitting, but he has nothing else to dish out right now. 

“Oh? So.. you want proof?”

George’s head snaps back up, bewildered. Dream’s got a wicked smile, a smile that never meant any good. 

George feels arms wrap around the back of his thighs, yelping as his feet leave the ground. George feels Dream’s arms leave his thighs and wrap around his back, the older instinctively wrapping his own legs around the younger’s waist and grabbing onto the back of the blond’s neck. His eyes screw shut, what the _hell_ is Dream doing.

“Georgie, look at me.”

He shook his head.

“George. _Look_ _at_ _me_.”

George’s eyes fly open, his body going against what George wanted. A small whimper escapes as he makes eye contact, Dream’s eyes are dark and calculating, yet George can see the hidden warmth behind. George feels himself fall, staring into sunrise eyes, and he feels the drop twist his stomach.

Dream’s holding him tight, his body warm against George’s. The smaller can feel the blond’s heart beat, it’s as fast as his own and it calms George the slightest bit.

“Can I kiss you?”

Dream’s nervous. His tough, hot-headed Dreamie is nervous. George watches the blond’s Adam's apple bob, as he gulps nervously. He watches Dream’s citrine eyes flicker from his own sweet oak eyes, down to his plush lips. He can feel a hand on the small of his back, drawing patterns into the skin, soothingly. This is the same boy that wrestled an alligator with his bare hands. The same boy that almost got expelled for punching a kid, after the kid had teased George’s colorblindness. The same boy that he’s missed for 10, _goddamn_ years. _God_ , he _loves_ this boy.

George presses forward, picking up the sharp intake of air from Dream. Then, Dream presses back, and George is _gone_.

Dream’s lips are so soft and warm against his own, supple skin writing poetry and George wanted nothing more than to let him.

Teeth graze his bottom lip and George stifles a whimper. He feels the blond smirk against his lips, this time biting down, forcing a small noise out of George. The brunet lets his jaw go slack, lost in the feeling of the pain and pleasure of kissing Dream.

He pushes his mouth harder against Dream, trying to spill all his emotions through heated touch. Teeth clash together, and George whimpers at the low groan that rumbles out of the younger.

He feels the taller pull back, a soft _chu_ sound heard as they part. George is panting, fingers finding purchase in soft, blond locks. He feels Dream’s chest vibrate with laughter, and he looks back up.

Dream looks, ethereal. His hair is messier, thanks to George’s loving fingers. His lips are puffy and glistening, evidence of their recent activities.

“Georgie..”

Dream’s voice is low and raspy, it sparks heat in George’s gut and it feels wonderful.

They both smile, and soon, wheezing and soft giggling fill the air. George is there, in the arms of the boy he’s known forever. His lips are sore but he can’t seem to mind when Dream’s eyes crinkle so softly, and his nose scrunches up so, _Dream like_. He’s here in the arms of the boy he’s loved, since forever.

“I love you, Georgie.”

George smiles, bonking their foreheads together. He peppers kisses all over Dream’s freckles, kissing the delicate constellations and relishing in the soft laughter that tumbles out of the starry-eyed boy. 

“I love you too, Dreamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story :D come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heysapnap) if you’d like too <3
> 
> also i apologize for my english! 
> 
> maybe kudos and comment? hehe


End file.
